


Make a Wish

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Claude Faustus inhabits the painting on the Earl Trancy's wall along with the spider web in the corner. He's just waiting for Jim Macken to call him, to want him...





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Jim Macken makes the contract with Claude Faustus and becomes Alois Trancy. Claude has served the Earl Trancy before. He's been able to collect all these boys because of Claude's help. Only one of them looks far more interesting than the Earl right now...
> 
> Claude only refers to Hannah's attachment to Jim in the most poetic terms, along with Luca's. Can you spot them? :) 
> 
> From what Viscount Druitt said at the beginning of the second season, it appears his uncle may have taken a shine to him, yet never laid a hand on him. This doesn't mean the Earl Trancy didn't want to. 
> 
> Black Butler doesn't belong to me. It simply invades my imagination, makes me wonder, and shapes stories there. :)

Look up at me in all my folly. You can’t smile, naked and vulnerable, trapped in a crowd of vacant expressions. You can’t see my face, hidden behind a grinning mask. 

Fool of spider, which shall I be? My former master used both to gather all of you, to suck away your despair. His own son was lost. He will not touch his beloved golden haired nephew, the one he truly wants. He’s gathered all of you to sate his desires. 

One of you is special. One of you could be far much more. Coveted by a demon, stained with blood beneath a veneer of innocent cruelty, once worshipped by true innocence. 

Some consider you trash, Jim Macken. Are you really? Or is there steel and gold lurking within the filth?  
You’d make a much prettier master than the current Earl Trancy. Perhaps one day you’d make one hell of a feast. 

Go ahead, little one. Make a wish. Call my name. 

I’m waiting for you.


End file.
